


Three Hundred Years

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: Fifth Element (1997)
Genre: Gen, Introspection, connection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-19
Updated: 2014-11-19
Packaged: 2021-02-24 15:40:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21820321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: three hundred years have passed, and now everything is changing
Kudos: 6





	Three Hundred Years

Leeloo stared at the wall, seeing yet unseeing. While her eyes could clearly detect every inch of the polished surface, she could also see the space around the oncoming darkness, as it loomed closer. She could also see Koben, and had in fact been tracking him since their first meeting. And she could see the Diva, Plavalaguna.

Three hundred years ago, when her stones had been collected from Earth, Leeloo had not been awakened. Still, she was aware of the change – as in tune as she was with the planet she was created to protect, she knew the very microsecond she was removed from it. And when her stones made contact with another living being, when they were implanted into the willing Plavalaguna, Leeloo had instantly known.

She hadn't awoken, of course, but she had felt connected to the young performer. Of course, by her own race's standards, Plavalaguna was a well-respected leader and far from young, but compared to Leeloo, who had seen aeons pass in the blink of an eye, she was an infant.

Still, they were connected now, and Leeloo followed Plavalaguna through her life for three hundred years. Leeloo watched her command armies and negotiate peace treaties with her song. Leeloo watched her comfort children and charm skeptics with only the power of her voice. And Leeloo watched her cry silently alone in the night – even her grief and fear melodious beyond measure.

For three hundred years Leeloo watched and a space grew in her heart where the other woman fit. But now Leeloo watched as Plavalaguna sang her goodbye. She watched her disciple, her friend, say farewell to her life. Both of them knew that it would end today, one way or the other – both had known that for three hundred years, and both had come to terms with it.

And Leeloo wept for her.


End file.
